The Jade Winglet and the Crystal Thief I: Chill
Normal JMA 2.0 Schedule 1:00: Library 2:00: Lunch time 3:00: History with Webs 4:00: Art studio time 5:00: Music time 6:00: Flying and fighting lessons 7:00: Healing center time 8:00: free time anywhere you want 9:00-12:00: Sleep until 1:00 Prologue A dragon had withstanded the cold desert storm. "It's for you and them," he said in a cold voice, and another woosh flew through the air. Then, he noticed he wasn't the only one standing in the arctic. It was the IceWing's ally; MudWings, but they didn't seem to like him. Thaw gasped. Of course it was Russet the MudWing. She made a soft growl. "Hand it over, or I will crush you with my powerful fist." She held her talons together to make a fist. "No! I don't need you to do--" He realized that a heated chain was tied around his snout. "You don't want me to punch you?" Russet mocked. She went into a growl again. "Then hand it over." Thaw looked around the ground and found that the IceWing egg was about to tip off the cliff. He tried to yell 'DON'T!' Russet sighed. "Fine. Soldiers, unwrap his chains." As soon as the chains were unwrapped, Thaw zoomed out of Russet's sight. "Where is he?" she growled, and a big spot of frostbreath was breathed on her neck. Russet whirled around. "Foolish IceWing!" As she said that, Thaw breathed frostbreath down her throat surprisingly. Russet wasn't able to talk; she only made sound. Thaw flew down and grabbed the IceWing egg while it was falling and flew away, and Russet tried to say, "I failed." C1 "Kinkajou!" Peril rubbed a spot of air near her, "Wake up!" "Am I late?" Kinkajou got up. "Probably, it's 1:43," Peril spoke. "No!" Kinkajou yelped. "Let's head over to the library NOW!" The two flew to the library. There was Starflight, ready to let the Winglets pick out a scroll to borrow. As soon as all of the dragonets were sitting down (Peril accidently burned the rug so they sat on ash) and Starflight opened his jaws. "So--" "Sorry to interrupt, but we have to hunt food because someone burned all of it!" Clay's stomach growled because he said 'food', and he shuffled his arms and legs in embarrassment, and looked like he was tipping over. ~Forty-two milliseconds later~ "Are you okay?" Kinkajou said, worried. "Please?" "Yes, I'm okay," Clay scratched the back of his head, unshuffling his legs. He stood up and walked away. Then everyone sat down again and Starflight continued (warning: retells the story of Deserter) "So this time, I'm going to read you a scroll I love and ''then ''you pick out one. Alright. The Legend Scroll Three, written by Unknown SkyWing in 5,012 AS. (next 4 paragraphs: reference (not really a reference (insert saddest face in the world) )https://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Deserter)) Six-Claws is five years old. He's having dinner with his family, and his parents are talking about Princess Blaze, Oasis's new daughter. Six-Claws realizes that Oasis won't be queen forever while his parents talk about who she'll get rid of. They eventually reason why it will be Oasis's sister, as she is the most closest to challenging the SandWing queen. It is correct the present day. Two years later, Prince Smolder approaches Six-Claws and says, "My sisters, Blister and Burn, are planning something." Six-Claws heads to the Wingery to look for Burn and meets Dune, a young SandWing dragonet. They notice a sandstorm coming and when Six-Claws sees Blaze, he goes out to save her. He accomplishes this and attracts Blister's attention. When Blaze is rescued, the king, Char, signs Six-Claws and Dune up to join the army. They take his offer and are together for years. One night, several years later, Six-Claws, Dune, Singe, and Scald are calming Smolder down over the disappearance of his girlfriend, Palm. A scream is heard and Oasis is found dead, killed by scavengers. Smolder finds a scavenger hiding in the sand and later they follow the horse tracks to burn down the den. Over time, Blister takes an army of guards and Blaze flees north with the army. About twelve years later, Six-Claws, Dune, and several other soldiers are driving off defending IceWings. Dune gets severe frostbreath injuries from the IceWing and Six-Claws takes him to the nurses. Burn comes in and says, "We are going to attack the MudWings." She disagrees with Six-Claw's idea of invading the borders of the Ice Kingdom borders and finding Blaze. Six-Claws is approached by a dragon in the shadows which is probably Deathbringer, who tells him, "Leave Burn and go to the Scorpion Den." Six-Claws disagrees, and the dragon leaves. Six-Claws goes back into the tent and tries to change Burn's mind, asking her, "One more day to find Blaze?" She refuses to change her mind and destroys Dune's wing and his foreleg until Six-Claws finally agrees. Burn leaves and the SandWing nurses do their best to help Dune. When there is only one nurse left, she and Six-Claws leave with Dune to the Scorpion Den. The SandWing reveals her name as Kindle. Dune wakes up and says to Six-Claws, "Loyalty is stupid." Six-Claws disagrees, saying, "We were royal to the wrong dragon, and now we would find a dragon worthy of our loyalty." Kindle says, "I hope you are right." They fly toward the Scorpion Den, with a piece of hope." Everyone had clapped, and Starflight made a grin. "Okay now, get your scrolls." He pointed to the dragonets' left and right at the same time with opposite claws. They picked out their scrolls and headed to the Prey Center. C1 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)